


Говорят, время лечит

by efinie



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Я хотела написать что-то по Великолепной семерке, что-то про Фарадей/Тедди, где бы они искали Стрелка гораздо дольше, чем пару часов. Я хотела написать чуть ли не макси, где на ночлеге в чистом поле пьяный Фарадей наваливается всей своей тушей на Тедди, тот пытается, но не может его спихнуть, да и теплее так, потом привыкает, уже не может заснуть без него и бла-бла-бла. Осознает, что ревнует его и так далее, и тому подобное... Короче, хотела макси, а вышел этот драббленыш... Как я поняла, в фильме предполагалось, что Тедди был влюблен в Эмму, и после они поженились.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела написать что-то по Великолепной семерке, что-то про Фарадей/Тедди, где бы они искали Стрелка гораздо дольше, чем пару часов. Я хотела написать чуть ли не макси, где на ночлеге в чистом поле пьяный Фарадей наваливается всей своей тушей на Тедди, тот пытается, но не может его спихнуть, да и теплее так, потом привыкает, уже не может заснуть без него и бла-бла-бла. Осознает, что ревнует его и так далее, и тому подобное... Короче, хотела макси, а вышел этот драббленыш... Как я поняла, в фильме предполагалось, что Тедди был влюблен в Эмму, и после они поженились.

Он поворачивает коня и скачет за Фарадеем без единого приказа, только к вечеру запоздало осознавая, что оставил миссис Каллен с, по сути, незнакомцем.

Это тревожит его до тех пор, пока они не возвращаются и он не видит мексиканца. Наблюдая за их с Фарадеем беззлобными перепалками он понимает, что то, что он считал ревностью при виде миссис Каллен с мужем, вовсе ею не было.

Он чувствует себя последней сволочью, когда в их первую ночь с миссис Каллен - с Эммой - внезапно понимает, что променял бы это нежное дыхание у своей шеи на полупьяное сопение.

Иногда ему кажется все замечают, что он слишком часто смотрит на четыре креста, виднеющихся на горизонте. Вернее, на один из них. Но никому нет до этого дела, все оплакивают своих умерших.

Говорят, время лечит. Возможно, это правда. Вот только в историях о спасении их маленького городка, что Тедди рассказывает своим детям, самый красивый, самый умный, самый отважный и находчивый вовсе не Сэм Чизем...


End file.
